unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Burial Clothes of Ancient Kings
|details = The other day burial clothes of an ancient king were discovered in Hangzhou. They're still in the middle of their academic investigation in Hangzhou and there's hardly any information from the guild. The scholars in the city just want to know the current situation. Get permission from the city official in Hangzhou and go gather some information. |step1 = /Permission to Collect Information/Hangzhou/City Official/ From the guild in Calicut? I see.... Well then, I'd like to get you to help the scholar in town a little. He seems to be having a little trouble. If you go and help the scholar then I'll give you permission to gather information. I hope you have some knowledge of archaeology? |step2 = /Concerning Burial Clothes/Hangzhou/Scholar/ You're a great help. Before I request the use of your services, let me share with you some information about some ancient burial clothes. Burial clothes were recently unearthed that are made of square plaques woven together with golden wire. If the plaques and gold wire are authentic, then we can surmise that the suit is for the burial of individuals of high status. |step3 = /The Plaques/Hangzhou/Scholar/ In ancient times they would often go to great lengths for the burial of nobles in an attempt to prevent decomposition. I'm assuming those burial clothes were made with the same intent. But what of these plaques? What could they be made of? If we could figure that out, we'd be able to confirm that this burial suit is for someone of high rank. |step4 = /Scholar's Request/Hangzhou/Scholar/ To tell the truth, I heard about a maiden in Quanzhou who's experienced in jewel appraisal and secretly asked her to examine it for me. We can discover the results more quickly this way. But I personally must wait for some other information to be delivered at the moment. Would you mind going to see her in my place? |step5 = /Jewel Connoisseur/Quanzhou/Maiden in western corner/ Those plaques are made of jade. I'm sure of it. They are authentic jewels. Though they are a bit begrimed, there are few blemishes. I think if you polish them, they will still sparkle. Tell the scholar if he needs anything else, he can count on me! |step6 = /Obtaining Confirmation/Hangzhou/Scholar/ Welcome back. Hmmm, If they are real jewels, then I suppose we can assume that the burial suit was for a noble or a king. While you were gone I received a report that there is a portion of the suit covering the head that is used to conceal the eyes and the nose. My hupothesis that the suit was used to prevent decomposing seems certain. |step7 = /Recognition from Scholar/Hangzhou/Scholar/ Thank you for your cooperation. By the way, you should see the burial suit for yourself. I think you will admire the knowledge and craftsmanship of out ancestors. Right now it is being stored at the mansion in town for this study. I'll inform the city official when I give him my report, so you'll be able to go and take a look. |stepfinal = Ancient Valuable Burial Clothes/Hangzhou/in northwest Mansion/ The ancient burial suit use of authentic jewel plaques and gold wire has been verified. As it was worn by a person of high-standing, it will likely be kept as an important artifact. Before it stored away securely, head to the mansion in Hangzhou and catch a glimpse of the precious relic. |discoXP = 960 |cardXP = 480 |reportXP = 290 |reportfame = 125 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Hangzhou |seaarea = Western East Asia }}